


Supernatural Ships One Shots

by prefectrainflowers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Jack Kline's Parents, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prefectrainflowers/pseuds/prefectrainflowers
Summary: One shots of a whole bunch of Supernatural ships! Be prepared for fluff angst, feels and plenty of stuff! Not sure on smut or anything really! These are also on Wattpad, might have some on here that aren't on there, thoughEnjoy!
Relationships: Abaddon/Meg Masters, Anna Milton/Ruby, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Meg Masters, Charlie Bradbury/Gilda, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Clark Barker/Jack Kline, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Lucifer/Michael (Supernatural), Lucifer/Sam Winchester, Meg Masters/Ruby
Kudos: 3





	1. Satan's Breakdown

Why? That's the very simple, yet complicated question echoed in his head. One word that could mean so many different things based on the tone, how it's used and the desperation. Sometimes it can be an innocent, casual curiosity, like carefully dipping one's toes into water. Or more of a dark reason in Lucifer's case. Anxiety that made the hairs all over your body stand up and made your head feel like it's underwater.

Why does this always have to happen to me? He thought. This was often a question whenever he felt so trapped. Empty. Abandoned. There wasn't exactly an explanation most times. Only an overall feeling that he didn't feel enough. 

Today, however, Lucifer had an exact idea of just the cause of this feeling. That void in his heart. Or it felt like that, anyway. Eating away at his conscience until he felt numb.

She was the reason he felt this way. The woman that had a death grip on his heart, holding his emotions so tightly right in the palm of her hand. He often asked himself, why did he let her gain such control over him? Just let her walk all over him all the time?

Abaddon.

He hated what she did to him. How weak she made him feel, and cause him to feel so small. Insignificant. Worthless. That's always what she'd say to Lucifer. Abaddon would make him feel like he couldn't live without her and then make him feel so replaceable, expendable. Her own words. She was his awful addiction and it was like she poisoned his mind. 

God, she looked so beautiful though... That he'd almost forget what she'd do. Her deep red, fiery hair flowing down in curls on her shoulders. That grin she always wore on ruby red lips, one mixed with malice and a twisted vision of love. Or at least that's what Luci thought.

One moment, she swore she'd love him to the ends of the earth, then next when he did or said something she felt wasn't worthy, she'd tell him he meant nothing.

This time...this time in particular took the cake. 

"Why would you ever think that I would ever love you?" She put extra emphasis on the 'you' part of it. As if he was just disgusting and the thought that she would ever love him was laughable. Making it clear that she didn't care about him. She never did.

After that, and a full blown argument, Abaddon basically forced him to leave. As in kicking him out of their apartment. So, that's what led to Lucifer roaming the lonely streets at night, rain pelting down on his back. Of course, he had no jacket at all, so he was a shivering mess.

Michael...he thought. Surely, his best friend would be happy to help, right? No matter how many times she claimed he hated him.

So, he called him from an old telephone booth nearby. Quickly Lucifer figured out that he'd left his phone at Abaddon's and he didn't feel like going back there, so phone booth it was. Please, God, pick up the phone, Micha... 

The blonde dialed in the digits that he'd practically known by heart into the keypad. Praying, hoping to anything at all that Michael would take the call. If not...well he didn't know what he'd do.

"Hello...?" Michael's tired voice filled the phone speaker. 

"Micha..." Lucifer said, that was all he felt like he could in that moment. It felt as if he couldn't form any words together in a sentence. His mind felt like a jumbled mess of static. No clear thoughts, just like confused white noise.

"Luci?" Michael asked, more alert and aware now that he recognized his best friend's voice. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Lucifer smiled lightly at his concern, finding it a breath of fresh air after everything that happened with Abaddon, "I...uh...not really..." he paused, nervously laughing as was a habit for him. "Abaddon kicked me out, so I was wondering if you'd..."

"She did what?!" Michael shouted, shocked. Even for her...he never thought she'd go this far. And he'd seen what she'd do to him. He hated every second of it. How she'd treat Lucifer, what she truly thought of his worth. This...leaving him alone, abandoning him, that was the cruelest thing she could do... Oh, how he wanted to kill her, right at this moment. 

Luci jumped a bit at the rise in his voice, "Y...yeah...so I was wondering if you could let me stay with you? At least for a little bit...I mean I'd hate to be a burden..."

Michael shook his head, immediately, never in a million years could Lucifer ever be a burden to him, "Luci, don't you ever say that...of course you can come over." he said, smiling. "I've missed you..." It'd been a few weeks since he'd seen him. Mainly because of none other than the possessive and controlling Abaddon, of course.

"Me too..." Lucifer agreed about missing one another. 

"Where are you? I can come and get you..." Michael said, sitting up already.

As always, Lucifer told him he didn't have to, "No, Mikey, please, I don't wanna make you have to get up and pick me up...I can walk..."

The brunette on the other end of the phone rolled his eyes, "Too late...and there's no way I'd let you walk out there alone now." From the other end Luci could distinctively hear the other man getting ready to leave. It would be useless to fight now, not that Luci could do much to stop Michael from picking up. "So, where are you?"

Lucifer looked around, trying to locate the street name and eventually finding it to be Lafayette Road in front of a church, funny enough. He wondered what would happen if those inside found out that right before their place of worship was someone named after the Devil. When he got off the phone with Michael, he sat down nearby the outside walls of the church. 

People passed by him without care. Just continuing on with their lives, too busy with themselves to notice him. They didn't care one bit about his life. To them, he was likely just another sad, pathetic bum on the sidewalk. The only acknowledgements he'd get would be looks of pity people gave him. Like they just simply found it sad, but not enough to really care.

Within only a few minutes, Lucifer's blue eyes looked over to see Michael's car pulling up, so he got up and sat in the passenger seat.

It was nice to see Michael again. As always, he looked perfect, even though he'd only probably woken up not too long ago. His dark brown hair was only a little bit messed up, but Luci found that cute actually. Even for just a quick trip to pick up his best friend, Michael got dressed. Though, he wore just a plain black shirt with a denim jacket and jeans.

"Hey Luce..." Michael said, smiling a gentle, kind smile as he pulled away from the curb.

"Hi Micha..." It was his favorite whenever Lucifer called him that, or Mikey. He'd only ever let Luci call him either of those things. In particular, Micha was only for use by Lucifer. It felt wrong for the nickname to come from anyone else.

For the ride back to Micha's place, it just remained silent. Thought it was a comfortable one. That didn't feel awkward, but natural. Michael knew that Lucifer wouldn't likely talk to him until the two arrived back at his place. That was totally fine, after all Michael would be way more present when he wouldn't be partly focused on driving.

However, he did turn up the radio and smiled at what was playing, it was Bulletproof Heart by My Chemical Romance. In the corner of his eye, he caught the tiny little bit of a smile on Luci's face. This was probably his favorite song. Okay, Michael may or may not have planned that out...

Anyways, it didn't take long for them to arrive there and for Michael to safely park into his garage. Even less time for the pair to make it to the door. Once they made it in, Michael placed his keys in their normal drawer before looking back to find Lucifer already sat down on his couch.

So, the dark haired one went and placed himself right next to his best friend, "So...Luci, what happened?" Michael asked hesitantly, unsure of what to expect in response. His green eyes focused on Lucifer, whose deep blue ones avoided them for a few moments.

What happened next was completely unexpected for the both of them really, just as Lucifer opened his mouth to speak and couldn't quite find any words. He broke down. Lucifer Novak, the guy that practically made sure to never show a moment of vulnerability, burst into tears. He couldn't stop them, the floodgates just opened with barely any notice beforehand. Thoughts just rushed through his brain in a violent whirlwind. Fuck...why am I crying like this? Michael probably thinks you're a pathetic weakling... Just like she says... He hates you... He doesn't care about you... Nobody does... Maybe she's right... She's always right... You're just worthless... Michael will never love you... Nobody will ever love you... 

Michael reached over and wrapped his arms around Lucifer, who instinctively leaned his head against his shoulder near his chest. His hands gently rubbed around circles on Luci's back to help him calm down. The blonde shook in the older man's arms, body still wracking with sobs as he cried into Michael. Tears stained his shirt now, but that didn't matter. All that he was thinking about was being there for Lucifer.

In the middle of his comfort to his poor best friend, Michael's brother Dean had started to come downstairs, but quickly retreated back upstairs as he realized the situation. Not before giving a sympathetic look over to Luce, even though he couldn't see him. Since his face was buried into Michael's shoulder. 

It felt...calming, Michael smelled of lavender and frankincense seemingly to almost slowly ease Lucifer to begin to calm down. Not only that, but just Michael's presence in itself. Feeling the warmth of his body to know he wasn't alone. How safe it felt to be right there in Michael's arms. The little comforts that he'd occasionally whisper, "You're okay...I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere...it's all okay..." His voice was even and soothing, making sure to speak softly to not cause any extra anxiety.

Soon, Lucifer was able to compose himself, and he had stopped shaking, so that was a good sign, "I'm sorry..." He apologized immediately, on instinct almost. 

Michael gently shook his head, "There's nothing you need to be sorry for, Luci, you know I'll always be here for you, right?" It almost felt like he needed to remind him of this, which made him feel a bit sad that it seemed as if he forgot or just didn't think he would be. That or he felt he didn't deserve it.

"I know..." Lucifer said, his voice weak, and hoarse.

Now came the tough part, at least Michael thought so, seeing if Lucifer would be comfortable talking about it, "Can you talk to me about it? If you don't want to that's fine, I won't pressure you, but I think it could be good to get it off your chest to tell someone. I'll just listen, is that okay?" He made sure to be careful and give a choice in the matter. It wouldn't work if he just demanded for him to speak.

His blonde best friend slowly nodded, "I...can do that." Luci answered. He took in a breath, readying himself to be able to talk about her. Michael was, of course, very patient. "I...uh...well, she came home from, wherever she went off to, she didn't tell me and refused to say when I asked her... And she started an argument with me, out of nowhere unprovoked. I didn't do anything, at least I don't think I did..." he trailed off, pausing for a moment to collect his thoughts. "So, she starts going on this tangent about what she thought I did wrong, talking about everything that she thinks I do wrong, how I don't do enough, and everything..." There was a little bit of silence for a moment. "Sorry..." Lucifer apologized, as if he had to be sorry for taking a moment to gather his thoughts.

"No, you're fine...take all the time you need." Michael offered, his green eyes trained on his best friend he may have always had a crush on. This was nice...to have someone who actually waited, had the patience to truly listen. Anytime Lucifer tried to seriously talk to Abaddon, she'd always grow impatient and tell him, 'just spit it out!' Everything felt so refreshing whenever he was with Michael throughout their friendship while he was with her.

Lucifer sat alone inside their then shared apartment, watching whatever happened to be playing on the TV as he waited for his girlfriend to get home. Or at least they were now anyway. It always seemed to change like the flick of a switch. Only this time, it culminated to a new level it never had before.

In the middle of this, the door swung open and Abaddon had come home, closing the door pretty harshly before locking it as she always did. It was pretty normal, until...

"Hey Abby..." Luci greeted her. 

"Hi Luci!" She said back, only her tone was scathing almost passive aggressive in how she folded her arms up to her chest after she'd already kicked her boots off.

"Where'd you go off to?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Why is that your problem? Do I have to announce to you whenever I leave somewhere? Huh?"

Lucifer put his hands up slightly, "No, I wasn't meaning anything by it, I just was asking because you never told me..."

"Is that what this is? You want me to ask permission to leave and list every which thing I want to do outside of here?" Abaddon accused out of nowhere, seemingly finding anything to pick a fight about.

"That's not what I said..." He replied, his voice dim, trying not to let her get to him. 

"Really?" She scoffed, a slight grin on her lips, red lipstick smudged around the edges. Though it wasn't like that before she left. "Then enlighten me with whatever you wanted to say because I don't think I'm understanding." Abaddon egged him on, her voice now obviously patronizing.

"I was just trying to see where you'd been because I didn't see you leave so I wasn't sure where you went."

"I don't have to tell you, Luce, how many times do I have to tell you that?" She groaned at him. 

"I just...would appreciate some honesty, you know! You always do this, you go somewhere unannounced and I can't help but worry about it. I mean after what happened the last time-" 

"I told you it would never happen again! Can't you just learn to trust me on my word, Luci?" She yelled, looking him directly in the face and not breaking eye contact. For a moment, he believed her. He thought he could almost see the loving Abaddon, or as he liked to call that version, Abby. When she was genuine and compassionate, even if it was only for a little while.

"You promise things all the time, it doesn't always mean you're gonna keep them." Lucifer explained.

Abbadon's eyes widened, Abby was gone, whatever flicker of her was there had fizzled, "So, you think I'm a liar, huh?" Silence. Lucifer didn't say anything. "Well, you want honesty now, do ya? I'm gonna give it to you, right now!" She claimed. Right before listing off every little thing that she hated about him. Just proving how little she cared about him. It was like she felt like freely ranting about everything he did wrong. All her grievances, and always managing to take a dig that seemed to hit way too deep for him.

However, he couldn't even believe a certain set of five words left her lips, "I don't even love you..." A dagger felt like it had pierced its way into his heart.

Lucifer's bright blue eyes grew wide, "You don't...love me? Is that true? You can't mean that, right?" Sure, he'd heard his friends tell him that 'she doesn't really love you' and 'you deserve better' whenever he'd talk about anything that'd happen between them, but never before had he heard that from her own lips. 

Abaddon quickly shook her head, "Why would you ever think that I would ever love you?" She asked the question like she were insulted at even the idea of loving him at all.

"So, did nothing ever mean anything to you at all?" Lucifer asked, this time standing up to face her. 

Her gaze lifted up to stare at him, and her answer was clear when she just started laughing in his face pretty much, "Do you really think you were special? Oh...that's a good one...babe, you're easily replaceable, you know that?"

"So all of this was just...what?"

"Nothing...that's what..." 

Lucifer looked shocked, "What do you mean?"

"What do you think it means, genius? I'm done with you!" 

"Abby..."

"Don't fucking Abby me! Nobody calls me that and certainly not you anymore."

Now he was pleading with her, begging practically, "You can't do this, please...tell me you don't mean it...." Lucifer was desperate. Desperate to make things better, try his best to prevent it from ending.

"Well, I can and will! Get out of here!" Abaddon yelled, her voice raising so much that it almost shook the walls. "Leave!"

Realization and shock hit Lucifer in that moment. No... "What?"

"Did you not hear what I said? Leave! You're out of here! Get out!" Abaddon shouted, a finality to her voice. 

"Abaddon, please..." He begged in attempt to try and persuade her. Perhaps she'd change her mind... There could still be hope in this hopeless, crumbling relationship. If only... "I don't have anywhere else I can go, you can't just do this, please..."

She didn't care at all, not one bit. A yelling match later and he was shoved out of his own house in tears with nothing on him. Abaddon didn't even let him take anything with him, since she rushed him out with no other option...

"I'm gonna kill her..." Michael said right away after Lucifer recited his story the best he could. 

Luci shook his head, "I'd rather you not be in jail. Can't exactly be there for me if you're locked up." He joked lightly.

Michael smiled, looking over at him, "You're funny..."

"I try to be..." Lucifer responded meeting his eyes.

"You know...you're free to stay here for a while, I'm sure Sam and Dean won't mind, and if they do, I'll have something to say about it, alright?" 

His offer seemed to shock Lucifer, not used to such kindness as of recently, "Are you sure? I mean you really don't have to..."

"Ah, ah, ah!" The Winchester stopped him with a smirk. "Yes I do, after all, it's only fair, isn't it?"

A pure smile filled Lucifer's features, truly grateful for it, "Thank you, Micha..." 

"No problem, Luci..." Michael whispered back, lips parting in a smile.

They sat so close right now, probably only a few inches apart from one another at this point. Their faces sat just so incredibly close. One movement and their lips would be brushing up against one another.

Both of them took to glancing downwards before locking eyes again, Michael leaned forward, ultimately pressing their lips together and closing the small gap in between. Something about this kiss was a long time coming. It felt absolutely right... The kiss was sweet and soft, just perfect in all reality. No kiss from Abaddon could ever measure up, or anyone else for that matter. Michael was on a league of his own. With his warm lips that tasted of cherry. Lucifer kissed right back after recovering from the initial surprise. Michael's hand cradled Luci's cheek as he put his towards the back of Micha's neck. Lips brushed together over and over again until they had to part for breath.

Smiles grew on both of their faces until their cheeks hurt just looking into each other's eyes, "Hi..." Lucifer whispered cutely afterwards, butterflies fluttering throughout his chest.

"Hey cutie..." Michael said with a small wink.

Pink flushed through Lucifer's cheeks in the form in a blush. Oh, how impressive. To make Satan blush...

"I'm not cute..."

Michael rolled his eyes playfully, "We're really gonna go there, aren't we?"

He tickled the Novak's chest, knowing he was quite ticklish and using it as a diversion so he could kiss his neck a few times.

Laughter erupted from the blonde, who was currently pinned against the couch, "Okay, fine..." He giggled. "You win..."

"Micha..." Luci said to get his attention, even though he didn't have to do anything since he was only focused on the pretty blonde.

"Yeah?"

"I have something to tell you."

"What is that, Luci?"

A smile, a pure, golden smile, "I think I love you..."

Now both of them had the biggest smiles on their faces, full of sunshine, "Well, that's good, because I'm pretty sure I feel the same way. I love you too, Luci..."

Their lips met once again, eagerly now with their smiles pressed against the other beforehand. 

Now, Lucifer was the happiest he'd been in six months...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this first one! It's already on Wattpad, but I thought I'd put it on here, because I kinda quite like it, so let me know what you think and leave Kudos if you so feel like it and bookmark if you wanna continue reading more one shots!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you like these! Might have some holiday/Christmas themed ones soon!


	2. Wrapping Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean struggles to wrap presents for Christmas and Castiel, his fiance, the wrapping expert teaches him a few things to help him get the hang of it better...

"How in the hell do you do this so perfectly?" Dean groaned frustrated as he struggled with the wrapping paper, trying to figure out how to get it to look neat. All he really did was only make it more messy. It was just a mess of crinkled paper, sticky tape everywhere and a bunch of different random bows.

Cas laughed over at his fiance, a smile prickling the edges of his lips. Ones that Dean would kiss if he weren't so...frazzled. God, why did he get so frazzled over stupid wrapping paper? That apparently had a mind of it's own.

"Here...let me…" The older in the couple, only by a few years, held out his hand for the gift they'd bought for Jack, their adopted son. It was a little teddy bear that Jack wanted one time on a mall trip. He'd always talk about how cute it was and pouted at them when they said he couldn't get it. So, of course they had to for Christmas. Even got some tiny bear clothes for the little thing.

It sat in a medium sized box and soon Castiel started his magic. That impressed Dean, just the ability to fold it so neatly. Not get tape stuck on his fingers. How he didn't accidentally tear the paper like Dean would.

"There...it's done." Cas informed his fiance, whose eyes still laid on the immaculately wrapped present. He'd done that in what, ten seconds flat?

"Goddamn, I swear it's like you've got magic fingers, how do you make it look so good?" Dean begged, searching for the answer. Why was he so bad at it? It seemed so simple, up until he would start doing it and forgot how everything worked.

Cas smirked and giggled, a sound that Dean loved hearing, "Here...I'll teach you, hand over that one, will you?" He asked, pointing over to a currently opened box. That one was the Lord of the Rings collection of movies. Jack loved fantasy movies. He'd seen the first one at a friend's house and talked nonstop about it. Wanting to see the others, so they figured he'd want them.

Dean passed over the box and placed the lid on it. "See, you place it in the center like this...see how the paper is more over on this side?" Cas explained to him. The other nodded as he watched, ready to do anything Cas would ask him to do.

"Now...fold this over and tape it over once, okay?" The dark haired one said, handing over the tape.

As instructed, Dean took a good amount of tape and slapped it on the middle between the paper and the box. "Like that?"

"Yup!" Cas smiled. "See! You're getting it!" He encouraged his bright eyed fiance. Who was proud that he could actually understand how to properly get it done.

"Now you fold the other one over that, only you tape it multiple times. I'm just gonna hand you the tape, alright?" Cas asked, making sure he understood as he held the tape in his hand. The light brunette nodded, moving his fingers as if beckoning for the tape. Something that made Cas laugh at how determined he was now. By now, he'd successfully taped over three more times. 

Now, Cas was ready to teach the harder part, "So, from here, you fold these corners in...like this…" He demonstrated with one, looking to Dean to see if he paid attention on how to do it. Of course his green eyes scanned over everything that he just did, so focused and intent on doing it right. "Understand?"

"Yeah!" was Dean's exuberant answer.

Then, it was his turn, it looked a little wonky, but it still held shape and didn't really need to be redone. It just looked a little rough. Especially for someone who never did this before. Both of them folded the whole thing over. Then they did the same thing, only with the one above it, taping it together. Repeating it on the other side and sticking a bow on it.

"I did it, Cas!" Dean said, proud of himself, looking down at the wrapped present. Sure, it wasn't as flawless as his angel's, but it looked fine.

"Yes, you did!" Cas replied happily, glad that he felt so accomplished. In fact, Dean felt so happy that he kissed Cas on the lips passionately. Smiling into the kiss, Cas moved his arm around Dean's back and returned another kiss.

The two worked together to wrap the rest of the presents and made it downstairs to watch How the Grinch Stole Christmas with Jack. Being the protective parent he was, Cas was concerned about whether the movie would scare Jack, since it was the Jim Carrey one. And since he was only seven years old. However, the complete opposite was true, the boy loved it.

After that, they watched Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer and Jack fell asleep about halfway through. The boy leaned his head on Dean's chest, out like a light right away. Everything about him looked so peaceful. How his head was tucked between Dean's shoulder and his chest. The tiny fist that gripped onto Dean's denim jacket. Little adorable hums every time he would breathe.

Dean and Cas made sure to quietly get him back to his room, with Dean carefully lifting him up into his own arms. Jack's head lulled and leaned further into Dean's shoulder. He kind of felt bad, since Jack looked so calm. Probably dreaming of sugar plums or whatever good things kids dreamt about before Christmas. Cas was on guard to make sure nothing made too much noise to avoid waking him up. Closing any doors silently and walking calmly. Making sure nothing accidentally fell on the way. That and Dean wouldn't accidentally run into anything.

Soon enough, the pair managed to lay him down in his bed, placing the blanket over him so he wouldn't be cold. 

After that, they both tucked him in with a kiss on the forehead and whispering, 'I love you, Jack'.

Back in their room, Dean and Cas stayed up for a little bit longer watching Brooklyn Nine Nine Christmas episodes until they fell asleep. Of course with an alarm so they could wake Jack up at a decent time on Christmas day. Before they knew it, Heat of the Moment was playing from their alarm, Dean immediately singing quietly along while Cas took a few more moments to wake up. It was around 7am after all. And they didn't get to bed until after 2am.

"You ready?" Dean asked with a smile on his face once the two had taken a shower. It was quite nice, too. Especially since they took it together. That was always something they enjoyed, when they were able to just spend time in the shower. Uninterrupted. No, not for anything like that, not today. Just simply intimate time together to appreciate each other. Caress each other's faces gently. Share a few kisses under the rain of water.

"As ready as you are…" Cas replied with a bright grin on his lips. Joy filling his heart. How could he help himself? He was spending the holiday with the two people who made him feel whole.

Dean pressed a kiss to Cas's lips. It felt sweet, innocent and tasted of spearmint toothpaste. Cas briefly cradled Dean's cheek as he kissed back again and pressed a quick peck to his nose.

"Last one to Jack's room is a rotten egg!" Dean called before he started booking it quickly, unable to contain his laughter.

"You're such a child…" Cas laughed, rolling his eyes as he followed his lovable, if childish fiance to their son's room.

Since he had a head start (which Cas thought was unfair, but that didn't matter) Dean got there first and gently shook Jack's shoulders, "Jack! Wake up! Santa's been here!" Dean excitedly claimed. At this statement, Jack woke up immediately with a joyous look on his face. Every time that boy smiled, a sense of pure happiness entered his soul. That boy meant everything to him. He loved him with his whole heart, both him and Dean.

"C'mon! Dad and Daddy!" Jack called Cas 'Dad' and Dean 'Daddy' to differentiate the two.

The tiny boy raced from his room, grabbing onto Castiel's hand, who in turn held his fiance's. With the sudden rush, both of them stumbled a bit, but they kept up. More than ready to see Jack's face when he saw all of his presents and everything.

In the stockings was mainly candy and treats for him, lots of nougat which was his favorite kind. Plus, they'd gotten the best brand of it. After that, Jack went onto the presents. Patiently waiting as Cas walked back to the living area, carrying mugs of hot chocolate. He had one for Jack with plenty of marshmallows for afterwards.

Firstly he'd opened the teddy bear, a bright smile on his face as he hugged it tightly to his chest. After that Jack opened up the Lord of the Rings movie collection.

He gasped in excited surprise, "How'd he know?" He asked curiously. Jack didn't really make a list this year so much. There were just hints of things that he'd want, plus Dean and Cas knew him since they'd had him for about five years now.

Cas looked over at Dean with a delightful look in his eyes, "Well, Santa is always listening. He probably heard you always talk about it."

Dean broke out into a smile as he took a sip of hot chocolate, "After all, he always knows and watches over."

Jack's smile rarely ever left his face. Always a lovely sight. Since Dean and Cas couldn't help the warmth in their heart at the sight. That smile could make the most evil of people soften as soon as they could see it.

He got a set of Disney plushies, a new shirt that Dean and Cas were sure he'd love (he did, of course) a new winter hat, a coloring book filled with scenes of mythical creatures as well as a framed picture of the three of them. It was from his birthday (Jack's admittedly favorite picture of them) Dean had Jack up on his shoulders with Jack in the midst of a laugh and Dean putting on a silly face with Cas holding onto Dean and leaning close to both of the others.

He teared up when he saw it, examining the picture with his little hands touching the edges of the frame.

"Hey...you okay, little bub?" Dean asked, just to make sure as he walked over to his son.

Jack nodded his head, "Yeah...I love it!" He said, throwing his arms around Dean in a tight hug. So, he picked him up and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"Merry Christmas, bubby…" 

Cas felt his heart melt into mush at the sight. This was the best gift he could ever ask for, honestly. To be with both of those he cared about most in this world. Nothing else could ever measure. No matter if it were worth the most in the world. Not one thing would beat this.

"Santa must've had it made special…" Jack said.

Cas smiled, "Yes, he did…" He walked over and kissed Jack's forehead as well. This was perfect. They couldn't have asked for a better Christmas, truly...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas if you celebrate! Hope you enjoyed this domestic Destiel Christmas fluff! I'll probably write a few holiday themed ones in the next few days as well for this and different ships! If you have something in particular you want me to do let me know and I'll try to do it! I'll probably do more fluff and angst type stuff, though
> 
> Thank you so much! Until next time!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this first one! It's already on Wattpad, but I thought I'd put it on here, because I kinda quite like it, so let me know what you think and leave Kudos if you so feel like it and bookmark if you wanna continue reading more one shots! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope you like these! Might have some holiday/Christmas themed ones soon!


End file.
